cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Beau Bridges
Beau Bridges (1941 - ) Films Deaths *''The Other Side of the Mountain ''(A Window to the Sky) (1975) [Dick 'Mad Dog' Buek]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen); we learn of his death when William Bryant gets the news. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Space (1985)'' [Randy Claggett]: Killed when his lunar module crashes. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Max Payne (2008)'' [BB Hensley]: Shot in the chest by Mark Wahlberg on a rooftop. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Columbus Circle (2012)'' [Dr. Ray Fontaine]: Strangled to death by Jason Lee in Ray's garden at night while Amy Smart watches. *''The Mountain Between Us (2017)'' [Walter]: Killed in the plane crash after suffering a stroke while flying the plane, as Idris Elba and Kate Winslet tries to help him. We see his body again when Idris finds him and again when Idris buries him. TV Deaths *''Cimarron Strip: The Legend of Jud Starr (1967)'' [Billy Joe Show]: Hanged (off-screen) from a tree; his body is shown afterwards when Stuart Whitman discovers him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Hallmark Hall of Fame: Witness for the Prosecution (1982)'' [Leonard Vole]: Stabbed twice in the stomach by Diana Rigg. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Outer Limits: Sandkings (1995)'' [Dr. Simon Kress]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up while trying to destroy the nest insects. *''American Dad: Failure Is Not a Factory-Installed Option (2006; animated)'' [Lieutenant Thacker]: Poisoned (off-screen) after his wife (voiced by Swoosie Kurtz) puts rat poison in his tea; the scene ends after she serves him the tea. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Stargate SG-1: Unending (2007)'' [Major General Henry Landry]: Dies of old age (offscreen) during the fifty years spent trapped on board the time-suspended Odyssey alongside Ben Browder, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Michael Shanks and Claudia Black. He is last seen on his deathbed, talking to Amanda Tapping. However, his death is ultimately undone when Christopher Judge is sent back in time to save the crew from the incident that originally led to them being frozen in time to begin with. *''Bloodline: Part 33 (2017)'' [Roy Gilbert]: Dies of heart failure (off-screen). We are informed of his passing when doctors tell Norbert Leo Butz the bad news. Connections *Son of Lloyd Bridges *Brother of Jeff Bridges Gallery Beaubridges.jpg|Beau Bridges in Max Payne Bridges, Beau Bridges, Beau Bridges, Beau Bridges, Beau Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Brunettes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Masters of Sex cast members Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies